fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Frontier: The new warriors of Fire and Thunder 3
Last time: When Sean left the others for a bit Zoe had a fight with Elias and went off to find him while Elias and Tommy went to check on the Village. Then Zoe found Sean talking to his cousin's sword about everything and found out that Sean might really LIKE her. When they got back they found a group of Pagumon who jumped down a hole, they followed and found Koji go up against Raremon. Koji found his Spirit and turned into Lobomon, when the fight was over he joined the others for the journey of their lives. *Well I'm regretting this already.* Koji thought as they were walking to who knows where. Zoe and Elias were fighting again, Sean was trying to stop them and Tommy was crying a bit BECAUSE they were fighting. Just then a voice came from their D-Tectors, *Go to the Forest Terminal* Then it was gone, then Bokomon and Naemon came running from Digimon Village, "Wait, let us come with you." Bokomon pleaded. Naemon, "Yeah, we can help a lot. Wait, what are we helping with?" Bokomon then pulled on the elastic of Naemon's pants and let them snap back. "You nitwit, we can help with the Ancient Book of The Digital World." Sean walked up to them and knelt down to eye level, "That would be a great help, welcome aboard guys." Naemon, "Aboard? Are we on a train? OW!" They followed the tracks that were all around the Digital World, out of the forest without any troubles untill they came up to a busted bridge. "Aw great, no tracks, no bridge and NO FOOD!!!" shouted Elias. Before Zoe could get to him, Sean walked past her and bashed Elias's head in with a broken board. "Calm down, I think if we scale this wall and swim across the river, walk across the ground bellow and scale the opposing wall we can make it across." Tommy then noticed some Digimon walking down at the bottom of the wall beside the river. "Guys, there's some Digimon down there." Koji walked next to him and saw them, "Hey, you're right Tommy." "Alright, let's put my plan into action." They then scaled down the edge of the wall in this order: Koji, Elias, Tommy, Zoe, Sean, Bokomon, and Naemon. "Don't look down guys." Koji warned. Then Tommy looked down and missed his step and fell, Zoe caught him and lost her balance. "Zoe, Tommy!!" Sean shouted. Koji and Sean looked at each other and nodded. "Execute... Spirit Evolution! Augnimon. Lobomon." They dove after the falling pair, Lobomon grabbed Tommy and Agunimon grabbed Zoe. They landed in the river and slowly got out. "Tommy, you alright?" asked Lobomon. Tommy, "Yeah, just a little wet." Agunimon, "Zoe, you ok?" Zoe looked up at him and said, "I'm fine, just a litte wet and cold." "Then let me start a fire." Agunimon put her down gently and went to find some sort of burnable substance. By the time Elias, Bokomon and Naemon got down they saw Lobomon, Tommy, and Zoe standing by the river and Agunimon coming back with some logs. "Hey Koji, mind doin the honors?" "No problem, *Lobo Kendo*" He sliced through the logs, making them into enough good sized pieces to make a big fire. "Now to gather them like so," Elias made a stone circle and set the wood up in a Tee-pee. "Now, *Pyro Darts*" As soon as the 3 flaming projectiles made contact with the wood, it burst into a big fire. Agunimon and Lobomon turned back into Sean and Koji and they joined the others by the fire. Sean sat inbetween Zoe and Tommy while Koji sat next to Bokomon and Elias, with Naemon just sat turning the other way. Bokomon, "Now that was some teamwork!" Sean, Koji and Elias nodded. Tommy, "Thanks for saving us guys." Zoe, "Yeah, it was really brave of you both. Thank you." Koji, "Hey, if I hadn't said anything Tommy wouldn't have fallen." Sean, "Don't beat yourself up Koji, the important thing is that they're safe. But both of you, don't scare me like that. Tommy, you're like my little brother and I can't see you get hurt." Tommy smiled at his friend/brother/hero. Sean then faced Zoe, "And Zoe, I don't know what I would've done if you got hurt." Elias, "Someone's in lo-ve." Sean's eyes then turned angry, "Shut up Elias!" he chucked a rock at his head. Zoe just looked at Sean and give him a little hug, "You're sweet Sean." Just then Naemon spoke up and pointed at thr wall, "Hey, what's that?" Everyone looked over to the wall, Zoe and Tommy noticed a couple of familiar things. Zoe, "That's the symbol that was on Agunimon's belt." Tommy, "Yeah, and that one was on Lobomon's shoulder." Bokomon took notice of this and recognized it instantly. "Oh my, it's the element symbols of the 10 Legendary Warriors: Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Water, Wood, Steel, and Darkness." Sean thought things over for a bit, "So if I'm Fire and Koji's Light, then Zoe, Tommy or Elias could be Ice next. I see the pattern." Elias, "Yeah, but what about the other five: Earth, Water, Wood, Steel, and Darkness?" Bokomon, "Maybe other humans came to the digital world and are looking for the other spirits." Everyone nodded and heard a voice behind them, "Destroy the trespassers!" Sean, "Guys, go hide. We'll handle them." "Execute... Spirit Evolution! Agunimon. Lobomon." The digimon known as Candlemon were shocked at the transformation and one digivolved. "Candlemon digivolve to... Wizardmon." Koji, "I'll handle the hotheads and you deal with the dark magician over there." Sean chuckled a little at the title 'Dark Magician' "Alright." Just then the digimon attacked. *Parafin Paralyzer* *Magicical Game* Up on the cliff they were hiding on, the others noticed Sean and Koji taking a beating. Elias, "Man, I wish I could do something." Zoe, "I know, but we can't Spirit Evolve." Tommy took notice of the fact that his friends needed him. "I'm going to help." He then slid down into the river. "Tommy, you'll get yourself killed!" shouted Elias. *I don't care, Sean and Koji need me and I'm not gonna be a scared liitle kid anymore.* "Leave them alone you bullies!" Just then, the cliff shook and a spirit came crashing out of the ground and flew over to the river, freezing it on contact. "Are you looking for me?" Tommy took out his D-Tector and absorbed the Spirit of Ice. "Execute... Spirit Evolution! Kumamon." *Crystal Freeze* He blew frozen wind at the Candlemon and turned them to ice. *Blizzard Blaster* He took out a little snow bazooka and pelted Wizardmon with the snowballs. Wizardmon then jumped behind Agunimon 15 feet. Kumamon ran up to him, "Mind giving me a lift?" Agunimon didn't hesitate to throw Kumamon into the air, *Frozen Tundra* He turned into a giant icicle and went right through Wizardmon. "Now, time to chill out. Fractal Code... Digitize!!" Kumamon, Agunimon, and Lobomon, when he broke out of the wax turned human again. A data stream shot out of Tommy's D-Tector and landed on the bridge, repairing it instantly. "Well, looks like the bridge is fixed." said Sean as he walked over to the cliff to lead everyone down. He grabbed Bokomon and Naemon to put them on his shoulders, grabbed Elias's arm, and took Zoe's hand and led them down carefully, making sure no one fell in the river. When they got back up to the bridge, they started making their way to the Forest Terminal. To be continued in Digimon Frontier: The new warriors of Fire and Thunder 4 Category:Fan Fiction